


challenge accepted

by georgiehensley



Series: disney crossovers [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drinking, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: “you really think you’re that good?”“would you like to find out?”or, the one where kit meets an overly cocky-but-handsome man, and ends up in bed with him.





	challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

> bc richard madden and luke evans are beautiful af and gaston seducing all the disney princes should be a thing, right? okay, forget the second part. but crossover fics are fun and i have ideas for the future, so stay tuned.
> 
> (they likely won't go along with the "gaston seducing princes" idea. sorry to disappoint if you wanted to see that. though who knows? i may change my mind...)

it's a quiet, calm night as kit sits at the bar, only taking a sip of his drink every so often, feeling a bit down on himself after continually being denied by the women of the tavern.

except that all changes when a boisterous, large man plops down next to him, beer sloshing out of his mug from its impact against the counter.

“these women,” he says, shaking his head. “think they can do better than bedding men like us. ridiculous, isn’t it?” kit shrugs.

“perhaps they _can_ do better,” he says simply, taking a sip from his drink. the man scoffs.

“better than me, that’s absurd,” he says.

“you really think you’re that good?” kit asks, eyebrows raised in curiosity. how could a man ever be _that_ cocky? no one has that much confidence in their abilities, surely.

“would you like to find out?” the man asks back as his response. kit cheeks turn a faint shade of pink.

“alright.”

* * *

 

it isn’t that much later when kit finds himself falling back against plush pillows and soft, satin sheets, his breath being sucked out from within him as his heart races inside his chest. his curly brown locks are a bit of a mess from having fingers run through and tug on them earlier, when the pair made out on the other man’s couch. his lips are reddened from being kissed, licked, and bitten. they haven’t even fully started yet, and kit already looks thoroughly fucked - the man, gaston, thinks the sight is one to behold.

“still think there’s better out there than me?” gaston all but growls out, pinning kit’s wrists to the mattress. his darker brown hair falls loose after being pulled out of its ponytail earlier, framing his face perfectly. some of it is long enough that it brushes against kit’s skin, tickling him ever so slightly.

“i don’t know,” kit says, smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. “we’ve only just gotten started, haven’t we?” gaston grins before ducking down, brushing his lips against kit’s for just a moment, teasing him, then trailing his kisses down lower, leaving bite marks along the way.


End file.
